You Challenge Everything I Thought I Knew
by shaunazoe
Summary: When Bella goes to save Edward in New Moon she gets a few surprises when she is introduced to the guard and the kings. AU
1. Chapter 1

The adrenaline was still coursing through my veins, making me feel as though I could still run a marathon. My thoughts, however, were centered upon the fact that I had my arms wrapped tightly around the man, well vampire, that I love. Edward. Alice and I had done it. We managed to fly to Italy and stop him before he broke the laws of exposure. Alice was still a couple miles away waiting in the Porsche for our safe return at this point. Before we could celebrate and move on two towering presences made themselves known in that dark corner of the building. The men were intimidating with their pitch black capes kept together with a silver 'V' pendent on top of their black button up shirts and slacks. The one that was slightly taller wore a smirk that made me feel incredibly uneven and the other vampire looked at me with pity.

Before anything else happened Edward spoke up to the two of them "No laws were broken here today boys, so with that I will be on my way and maybe I will see you in a century or two." Edward went to pull me away as he put his shirt back on, but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

Looking at the reactions on these vampires faces, I knew that it would not be that simple. It's clear as day that I am human and that laws were in fact broken with how at ease I seemed around Edward. It would take a blind person not to see how familiar we were with one another. The taller of the two vampires went to speak when a third one from behind spoke up. "Felix, Demetri what is taking so long with our guests? Aro expects the boy and the girl back down in the castle now."

The girl in question looked no more than fifteen years old. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a tight bun with a matching cape and metal pin that the other two vampires were wearing. Underneath this vampire had on a simple black dress with matching black tights and heels. Would it kill these vampires to wear a little bit of color? Talk about feeding into the myths. As this girl approached us I noticed Edward's arms wrap me tighter in the embrace, as though he feared this particular vampire, or at least what she was thinking.

"We were just about to escort them down when you showed up Jane. Lead the way." Felix, the larger one responded.

With that we started to follow Jane through numerous corridors and tunnels that I am sure I would never be able to make it back through. Without a vampire memory there were simply too many turns for a human to be able to navigate through all of that. Jane led the way with Felix and Demetri behind Edward and me, blocking Edward from any thoughts of escapes. Throughout the journey Edward would release a couple of growls here and there that barely reached my hearing. When I shot him questioning glances he merely shrugged it off and kissed my forehead. Finally, after about thirty minutes, we had reached a large set of double oak doors that must have weighed an extraordinary amount.

Once within the room I took a minute to take in my surroundings. Right in the front middle of the room was three thrones that were each occupied by a person. The middle throne held a vampire with black shoulder length hair, blood red eyes, and the usual black button up shirt and slacks. The leader on his left has brown hair that is longer than my own, crimson eyes, and the same outfit. The final leader had platinum blonde hair that was shoulder length, the deep red eyes, and the usual outfit. Behind each of these men was another throne, each containing a woman. I could only assume these were the men's wives. There were all extremely beautiful and adorned in elegant dresses that finally had some color.

Scattered throughout the rest of the room had to be about seven or eight vampires, including the four I walked in with. It was very clear that I was the only human. As I took in how each vampire appeared my eyes met with one vampire in particular. She had gorgeous flowing blonde hair that cascaded down in waves to mid-waist, her red eyes that should cause fear brought me warmth and comfort. It seemed as though time had simply stopped moving. I couldn't look away, I didn't want to look away, and she wasn't breaking eye contact either. Seconds, minutes, or hours could have gone by before I noticed a difference.

The spell was broken when I heard the vicious growl erupt to the left of me. It was Edward, and before I knew what was happening I felt a sharp pressure placed on my arm that felt instantaneously removed. By the time my human eyes caught up with the scene, the blonde goddess from before was tenderly rolling up my sleeve to check out my arm while Edward was desperately trying to get away from Felix, who had him pinned in a head lock.

Locking eyes with the stunning woman in front of me once more she gave me a smile and put my sleeve back down. By the end of this action I was left thoroughly confused. Looking around the room for answers I met eyes with the king in the center and his wife for the first time and I could have sworn they whispered 'mine.' When I looked into their eyes it was the same intensity that I felt with the woman next to me, just of a different kind. Instead of the strong desire of lust and love I had felt with her I felt love once more, but it was the kind I held for Charlie and Esme. I felt like a child being looked at by her parents. By now Edward was trying everything to free himself of his hold, appearing as though he was a caged animal.

When I looked away from the middle king he broke out shouting "Enough!" At once everyone in the room came to attention and looked to him. I could see his wife behind him twitching, looking as though she wanted to walk to me right away. "Well, this is certainly interesting, Edward it seems as though you have a few things to explain. Come forward and give me your hand."

Edward looked utterly defeated as he was dragged by both Demetri and Felix to the king who immediately grasped Edward's hand. As if sensing my confusion the angel next to me whispered "That is our kind Aro. He possess a gift much like Edward." The way she spat out Edward's name led me to believe she held utter contempt and hatred for him. I was only more confused as she continued on "He can see every thought you've ever had with a single touch."

As she finished her sentence Aro looked up and looked to me once more. Smiling gently, as though he was taking great care not to scare me "Isabella, will you please come forward. Edward here has shown me many things about you, including how you confound his gift." With this several murmurs were sent amongst the guards and I could feel the smile from the woman standing slightly behind me. "Will you please allow me to grab your hand to see if my gift will be blocked as well?"

I had full understanding that even though I did not want to, there was no saying no to the king of the vampires. Sensing my distress the woman behind me cooed in my ear "It's alright baby, he isn't going to harm you." Gently placing her hand on my back she led me to the king in question who eagerly grasped my hand. After a moment he spoke up.

"Nothing. I see absolutely nothing. Demetri tell me can you get a sense of her mind? Would you be able to track her?"

Demetri locked eyes with me and after a few moments a look of amusement came across his face as he addressed Aro. "She blocks me as well, Master."

"Hmm, what about you Chelsea? Can you manipulate her bonds?"

I turned around to notice the brunette in the corner concentrating on me as though I was some sort of experiment. I guess in this situation, I truly was. After a couple of minutes Chelsea looked at me with confusion as she addressed Aro. "I cans see her bonds Master, but I can do nothing to them. Her mind is immune to my powers."

At this Aro looked absolutely delighted at the fact that I was somehow blocking all of his guard's powers. His wife behind me kept looking at me as though a proud mother would gaze at her daughter. Instead of it creeping me out, as though it should, it brought me comfort in the unfortunate situation I found myself in. Before I could think more about it Aro's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Heidi dear, may I see your hand to confirm my suspicions? I have already seen it through Marcus about your bonds with young Isabella. I want to see it through your eyes though."

The woman behind me, who I now could call Heidi, stepped forward with the utmost grace, and a full smile on her lips. She was delighted when Aro looked to her and answered her mental question stating that yes, she had finally found her mate. When she turned and smiled at me, I frowned this time.

Surely they could not mean me? I already had a mate. I am Edward's mate. I love Edward. So why is Heidi looking at me like she would rather eat human food than leave my side? With Aro's announcement Edward tries to get free once more yelling this time with his movements.

"You are wrong! Bella is mine. She will never choose to stay here with you. She is mine!"

I had never heard Edward speak with such ferociousness and I couldn't help but feel slightly touched at his need to defend me as his mate. Apparently, Heidi, Aro, and Aro's wife had other ideas. All three of the vampires growled at him and Heidi even lunged at him, right before she was about to bite him I spoke up for the first time since setting foot in the room. "Please, don't!"

Heidi's mouth stopped midair and when she turned to face me her eyes softened immediately. Instead of resuming her attack on Edward she returned to my side with a smirk on her lips as she made a show out of putting her arm around my waist. Not feeling overly comfortable I tried to remove her arm from my side but she wouldn't budge. As I continually tried to pry the arm away from my waist Aro spoke up once more.

"Heidi, be a dear and take Bella to mine and Sulpicia's private quarters. There is much we have to discuss and I need to handle young Edward before meeting you both there."

The joy was rolling off of Heidi in waves at this command as she kept the arm around my waist and led me out of the throne room and away from Edward. I started to struggle as we reached the doors, but Heidi merely kept her grip firm and basically carried me out. Once we were out I was led down a series of various hallways and staircases before coming to a single door. Heidi held the door open for me and waited for me to walk in first before following suit and closing the door behind us. Inside the room was absolutely stunning. The room is decorated with a red and black theme with a king sized canopy bed against one wall. On the opposing wall there is a flat screen TV placed over the top of a fire place, which is currently lit. The wall containing the door was lined with bookshelves, covered in every inch with numerous books, completely peaking my interest. The last wall lead to what I am assuming is the bathroom.

For the first time since we were in the throne room Heidi addressed me after letting me take in my surroundings. "Bella, I know this is going to be a lot to take in, and it's not entirely fair to you, but when Aro and Sulpicia come in here can you please promise me to hear them out before making any rash decisions? Please?"

There was a certain desperation to her voice that spoke to me, looking into her eyes I could see the swirl of emotions that were currently bombarding her. "Alright, I will wait to hear the whole story. But I am really confused and lost at the moment Heidi, I have a lot of questions."

The look of utter relied that took over Heidi's face made me smile, only serving to add to my confusion. Why did I already care so much what Heidi was feeling? I should be more concerned with what was happening to Edward now. Once again sensing my distress Heidi brought me to one of the couches that are in front of the fireplace. Sitting down next to me she placed a possessive arm behind my back. Looking at just the right angle it would almost appear as if I was cuddling into her. Before I could worry too much about how nice the action actually felt and how I was only becoming increasingly lost Aro and Sulpicia came striding into the room. Aro addressed me first.

"Isabella, I am so happy you decided to come for Edward yourself. This has proven to be a most enlightening day." At the sound of Edward's name Heidi let loose a low growl that I could barely hear and physically pulled me closer to her on the couch. Aro and Sulpicia seemed fairly amused with her behavior but Aro continued on anyways.

"With how bright of a girl you are I am sure you have theories as to what is occurring but I am also sure you have many questions. So I propose this. For every question you have we will answer it to the best of our abilities. In return we get to ask a question of you and expect the same in return. Does that sound agreeable?"

While Aro was once again phrasing his words as if I had a choice, I knew I didn't. I was a human that knew about vampires and had some weird connection with the three I was currently sharing a room in. I knew that this was his way of being polite, and at least I got to ask some questions as well. "Yes, Aro, that does sound agreeable."

The smile on Aro's face made me feel warm inside, like I had just made my father proud. "Alright then Isabella, why don't you ask your first question then?"


	2. Chapter 2

In that moment I had so many questions funneling through my mind that it took a moment to collect my thoughts and choose one. "Why did you say I was Heidi's mate in the throne room? I already have a mate, Edward."

At the mention of Edward's name I felt the atmosphere in the room become tense as the possessive arm tightened around me, causing me to turn to Heidi. Looking into her eyes I noted that they were a considerably darker shade of red than mere moments ago. Almost as if she was in a stage in between control and letting her primal instincts take over. Thankfully, Aro's voice cut through the tension as he went to answer my question.

"Isabella, I am afraid there has been an injustice done to you. Edward is not your mate, Heidi is. This is not to say that you do not love Edward, anyone in that throne room can see that you do." As Aro paused to give me a moment to take in that I was now being told twice that Edward and I were not mates, I noticed that Heidi's eyes keep growing darker and darker with each mention of Edward's name, and my love for him. Before I could think too deeply on it Aro began with his explanations once more.

"You see Isabella, young Edward was so desperate to find a mate that he mistook your gift, as well as the fact that you are his singer, for meaning that you were the one for him. Once he realized that the feelings he had for you were not that of a mate he was already in love with you. He figured as long as he could keep you human, you would continue to believe you were his mate. Once you became a vampire you would have instinctually known that he was not your mate."

At the end of his explanation, I could feel three sets of eyes bearing into me. It was as if they were all trying desperately to read my mind, pleading with me to say I understood. "That can't be though. Alice has had visions of the two of us together, as vampires, and we were extremely happy she said. How is that possible if what you say is true?"

Once more it was Aro who held my answer. "Alice's visions are subjective Isabella. They are ever changing and the two of you being happy as vampires could have come from an agreement to stay together until one of you found your mates. It is not uncommon for vampires to do so, keeping themselves from a truly lonely existence."

I stared down at my hands as Aro's words sunk in. I hated to admit it, even if it was only to myself, that his explanations did make sense. But I love Edward, I traveled half way across the world and spent months in a comatose-like state because of my love for Edward. To say that he was not the one for me in that moment was unthinkable. After everything we went through for it all to be for not, for everything I feel to not be the love of a soul mate, would be completely baffling. I couldn't accept the truth in that exact moment.

After giving me some time to get my thought process together, and look up at them once more Aro addressed me yet again. "Now Isabella, I believe we are entitled to two questions before you get another one, so my wife and I will start with ours, and then Heidi will get one. Is that okay?" I nodded my head in agreement, still having trouble with the information Aro had given me.

This time it was surprisingly Sulpicia that asked the question, rather than Aro. "Isabella, what do you already know of the Volturi?" With this I could see the concern and anxiousness rolling off of all three vampires in waves. They must know their reputation isn't exactly cotton candy and rainbows then.

"I know that you have three rulers that keep the vampire laws intact, the main one being secrecy from humans. I know that you all drink human blood, but I could have figured that out by just looking at your eyes. The only other thing that I know is that Carlisle stayed with you for a period of time." I decided to leave out the part where Edward essentially said they were power hungry, soulless monsters, as that would not help our cause in wanting to leave the castle as soon as possible. At the end of my little rant the three vampires looked at me with slight suspicion, I always was a terrible liar, but moved on regardless.

Before asking her question Heidi rearranged our position so that we were facing one another completely, and waited until I was looking her in the eye to ask her question. "Isabella, can you tell me what you felt when you first looked into my eyes, please?"

While looking in her eyes I could feel the overwhelming emotions come back full force that had hit me in the throne room. Without thinking I answered "I felt whole, I felt safe, I felt loved." Embarrassed with my overly honest answer, I went to turn away from Heidi, to break the spell she had on me, when her hands caught mine, and held on. On my right hand she began to draw random patterns with the pad of her thumb, each caress sent a chill through my body. She waited patiently for me to look her in the eye once more before continuing on.

"Thank you Isabella." She looked so genuinely happy in that moment that I could not help but be happy as well. It was as if there was no one else in the world in that moment but me and her, that is until the thought of Edward popped into my head, and I immediately became overwhelmed with guilt. How could this woman be causing such an upheaval of emotions within me when we had meet mere minutes ago?

Coming out of my thoughts I realized that it was my turn to ask a question. Turning to Aro and Sulpicia I directed my next question. "The fact that Heidi thinks we are mates explains her interest in me, but why do you two seem genuinely interested in who I am as well?" During my question I could feel Heidi stiffen when I said that she only thought she was my mate, I didn't dare turn to look at her to figure out her facial expression either. Whether that fear stemmed from not wanting to look an angry vampire in the face or if it was that I did not want to see how much my words had upset Heidi, I could not tell.

Sulpicia took the lead on answering my question this time, and once more I was caught off guard that she was the one taking control. "That is because there is more than one type of bonding that can take place between vampires. As you have already seen with Edward there is the La Tua Cante bond that occurs between a singer and a vampire, and as you will see with Heidi the mating bond." At that moment I wanted to cut Sulpicia off and correct her, yet again, that Edward was my mate, not Heidi, but she continued on before I got the chance.

"There is third type of bond that is extraordinarily rare, and that is the bond of parent to child. We, as in Aro and I, have found that bond with you Isabella. From the moment we laid eyes on you, we felt as though we were receiving the child we never got to have, delivered right to us. Essentially, what the bond does, is instill a natural instinct in us to protect you as though a mother and father would protect their child. It also allows us to open up quicker to you, and form everlasting bonds with you. There will never be another child for us either, nor another set of vampire parents for you, it is much like the mating bond in that it only happens once. For you the bond will cause you to look to us for guidance, and make you a tad submissive, but only in the respects of that of a child to a parent. Another key aspect of the bond is that we will be more in tuned with one another's emotions. This is not to say it works the same as your empathy Jasper, but it does help considerably in reducing misunderstandings and helping to comfort you in times of need. At this moment we can only feel your emotions when they come through strongly. Over time, and when you change, it will become easier and easier, and you will feel ours as well. It is a great bond for creating eternal covens and combats the loneliness of a vampire's existence."

Well, that was not an answer I had expected whatsoever. It explained all of my feelings perfectly though. I had a weird feeling of wanting to make the two vampires in front of me proud, and held a deep respect for them without knowing them at all. I would even go as far as to say, within the safety of my mind, that I almost loved them already. Still the answer did catch me off guard. What would they expect of me now? Instead of keeping that question in my head I asked it aloud, and made eye contact with each of the vampires, as I wanted to know what each and every one of them expected of me.

Aro answered first. "We expect nothing of you but to be yourself Isabella. The bond on our end is a lot stronger than yours because humans cannot handle the strength of a vampires emotions. Above all else we want you to be happy, and in the long run that means staying here. With that said we cannot allow you to return home."

I wanted to scream. To tell them that they were all wrong and that I felt nothing towards them. I wanted to go home and see Jake and tell him I was sorry. I wanted to see Charlie and give him a hug. I did not want to stay, but before I could vocalize these thoughts Heidi spoke up.

"Isabella, I know you don't firmly believe what we are telling you yet. We have just turned your entire world upside down and in a very short time span. What I want from you is just a chance. A chance to get to know you, and you I, and to see how good we can be together. I will not keep secrets from you and I will do everything in my power to win you over. We are mates Isabella and I want the opportunity to show you why."

Heidi's speech was so impassioned that I had no choice but to believe her. That still didn't change how scared I was at the prospect of staying here or how much I wanted to go home. It simply made me feel guilty for wanting these things. From the sympathy I could feel radiating off of my "vampire parents" I could tell they knew how I was feeling. Using their turn to ask a question Sulpicia asked "What is it you want Isabella?"

The question threw me off balance. I realized in that moment it was because no one ever really asked me what I wanted. Renee was always too involved in herself and her relationships to really ask. Charlie was more the silent type, and didn't get too deep with emotional things of that nature. Edward and Jacob both always assumed that they knew what was best for me. The only one who had ever come even close to asking what I wanted was Esme. "In all truthfulness, I want to go home." I waited a moment, and felt a pang of sadness come off of each vampire in the room. Continuing on I said "I want to take Edward and go back to Forks, to the rest of the Cullens, and La Push, but I know that's not what is going to happen. What is going to happen to Edward and me?" I was fighting to keep the tears at bay as I asked my question.

It was Aro who had my answer. "Unfortunately, Isabella, you cannot go home. You know the secret and as such cannot be allowed to leave as a human. As for Edward, he broke our laws, and normally the punishment for that would be death." A pained cry of no left my lips as Heidi pulled me into her lap and cuddled me into her. She began soothing me by whispering that it would all be okay over and over again, until I settled down. Oddly enough my entire body melted into her embrace and I began to calm down after a mere minute or two. Looking back up I could see the concern written all over Aro and Sulpicia's faces as Aro continued on.

"But these are not normal circumstances and as such Isabella I am willing to make a deal with you. Only our most trusted guards know of what occurred today so we could potentially let Edward go home. The catch is you would have to stay here and willingly get to know us and Heidi." I knew that this was the best deal that Edward and I were going to get. In fact, I knew that we were very fortunate that he would be allowed to go home at all, but that didn't mean I couldn't attempt to barter at least a little.

"What if centuries go by and I still believe Edward is my mate? Is there ever a time I will be allowed to leave?" As I asked my question I could feel Heidi's arms tighten around me, but not uncomfortably so.

Sulpicia chuckled a little and then addressed me this time. "Alright Isabella we can make a deal. How about you have to give us six months to prove our bonds to you. If at the end of six months you doubt that we are your vampire parents you may return home. The same holds true of the mating issue. If in six months you still feel as though Edward is your mate we will bring him here. Now do not think we will not remember that you owe us two answers, but it has been a long day for you and you need your rest. For tonight you will stay in here and tomorrow we will find something more permanent for you."

Internally, I felt a lot of relief. I could do six months. There was no way that in a mere six months I would change my mind about Edward being my mate. He had been gone almost eight months and I never doubted it for a moment. With that in mind I allowed Heidi to carry me to the bed and snuggled in for a good night's rest. While lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I was falling asleep in Heidi's arms. I also didn't recognize the feelings of comfort and love that I was already feeling towards the blonde hair goddess currently spooning me on the bed. Had I, I would have seen the knowing smirks from Aro and Sulpicia in the bedroom doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon first waking up it took me a minute to take in my bearings as I realized I was not in my own bed. Looking around everything from yesterday came rushing back to me; Edward, the Volturi, Heidi, Aro and Sulpicia, and the deal I had struck. Lost in my thoughts I failed to notice the arm that held me across my waist for a couple of minutes and the body I was held tightly against. Shifting so I could turn to see the vampire holding me I saw an amused twinkle in her eye with the matching smirk firmly on her face. She looked at me with such adoration that I could not help the blush rushing into my cheeks.

"Good morning Isabella, or should I say good afternoon? You really were out for quite a while."

Looking at her with confusion I couldn't imagine sleeping for more than four, if I was lucky five, hours at a time. Most of the time my nightmares would strike and I would spend the rest of the night tossing and turning. Realization hitting me moments later that this was the first good night's rest I had received since Edward had left me. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Thirteen hours, give or take a half hour." She smiled at me as a horrified look came across my face. Thirteen hours?! I have never slept that long before. It does explain the refreshed feeling coursing through my body at the moment. Before I could think any more on it Heidi continued on. "While I would be content to spend well more than thirteen hours in this bed with you, thinking of all the ways we could use it later on," she sends a wink my way before continuing leaving me breathless and blushing "your parents have me on strict orders to bring you to the kitchens when you awoke so that you may eat and talk with all of us some more. I can only imagine when the last time you ate was." Trailing off at the end of her last comment a concern look overpowered her face causing every part of my being wanting to bring her some comfort.

Letting the feeling overwhelm me I brought my hand to her cheek and looked her in the eye. "It's alright, I have gone longer periods of time without food. I promise I am alright."

Instead of bringing the comfort I longed to give her, confusion briefly came over Heidi's features, which then turned to anger. Sitting us both in an upright position, and making sure we were looking each other in the eye Heidi began. "Isabella, you must promise me that you will take better care of yourself! I do not know much about humans, as my human life passed long ago, but I do know that you are underweight. Please let me help you. You need to eat, go outside, and live. Please let us help you do that."

She was so sincere in her words that I found myself nodding in agreement. The passion and concern lacing her words made me feel a pang of guilt for how much I had truly let my health suffer in the past months. I was surely at least ten pounds underweight and in need of some serious Vitamin E as well. The irony of that part made me giggle a bit, going outside might be a bit of a challenge here.

As if sensing my thoughts Heidi told me "Isabella, as long as we are within the castle walls I can go outside with you. As such we will be spending at least two hours a day out there, you need it for your health. We can do what you want, so long as it is outside. Now, your parents will have my head if I keep them from you much longer, mate or no." With that Heidi helped us both off of the large, king sized bed and began leading me through the corridors with her arm firmly around my waist.

Thinking over her words one more I wondered what Heidi meant by my parents. There was no way Charlie and Renee were here, not with all of the possessive vampires swarming me at the moment. "Heidi," she turned to me with a smile on her face, "what do you mean my parents are waiting for us?"

She looked taken aback for a moment before answering. "Why I am talking about Aro and Sulpicia of course. They are your parents now Isabella. The human parents you had would not fit into this world and once you go through your transformation you would not recognize them as such anyways with the bond you already have."

Letting me digest the new information we spent the rest of the walk silently, but comfortably. Entering the kitchen I took note of the delicious smell emanating throughout the room and saw the source immediately after. On the table was a fresh stack of blueberry pancakes complete with toast, bacon, and a bowl of strawberries. The breakfast was complete with all of my favorites and almost rushed over to the table in anticipation. Feeling Heidi giggle next to me I could tell she felt my excitement.

Walking me over she whispered "I am glad you are so eager to eat Isabella." With that she placed a gentle kiss to my forehead, pulled out my chair, and let me dig into my meal. Sitting down in the chair next to me, she pulled it closer, and draped her arm on the back of my chair. Looking across the table I observed Aro and Sulpicia for the first time since entering the kitchen. Both wore amused smiles and let me eat creating light conversation with Heid, so I could eat in peace. I liked that they did this. I always hated eating around the Cullens, I felt like an animal on display at the zoo with the way they would stare sometimes.

Once I was finished Sulpicia turned to me. "Isabella, do you remember before you fell asleep yesterday that you owe us two answers?"

Looking to me for confirmation I merely nodded my head yes, taking one last sip of the orange juice in front of me. "Excellent, well the first question Aro and I had for you is, do you want to be a vampire Isabella?" Vulnerability played out in her and Aro's eyes as they waited with bated breath for my answer.

If I was being completely honest the question caught me completely by surprise, in fact I am sure they could tell by my facial expressions alone. I thought that I had no choice, they couldn't allow me to stay human by their own laws. My next thought was that once again they were asking what I wanted and actually listening for an answer. "Of course I do. It's all I have wanted for over a year now, but Edward didn't want to condemn my soul to hell."

At the end of my comment three loud snarls filled the air causing me to jump back in fear. Immediately, all three vampires' expressions softened and I could feel Heidi's hand move from the chair to my back. She began rubbing soothing circles on my back, instantaneously settling me down. Aro looked to me "Isabella I apologize. What Edward has caused you to believe is unacceptable. As vampires we do not lose our souls. Yes, we drink human blood, but if we were soulless killing machines do you think we could have soul mate bonds? Or familial bonds? Nevermind the fact that if all we cared about was killing, we would have been discovered long ago. There are those vampires that are truly sadistic but the same could be said for humans."

"I'm sorry Aro, I didn't mean that's what I believed, I simply meant to relay the reason Edward hasn't changed me. I've never believed vampires do not have souls, especially after watching Carlise and Esme." This seemed to smooth over some of the vampires worry, but Heidi's arm stayed where it was, continuing to make smooth patterns. Talking about Edward made me feel guilty about how comforted and safe these three vampires, Heidi especially, made me feel. Every minute that passed was making me more and more confused.

"What has happened to Edward?" Once again all three vampires scowled, but managed to not snarl this time around. It was Sulpicia that took pity on me.

"He is currently being held in a room until we book his flight home and arrange transportation to the airport." The sympathy lining her features helped, even though Aro and Heidi still looked like they wanted to murder Edward. Considering their view point I could kind of understand. Heidi believed me to be her mate and Edward was the only threat to that. Aro is supposed to be my father figure and he sees Edward as the vampire who left me, is keeping me from my true mate, and the main reason I don't want to stay. Pushing my luck I asked "Can I say goodbye?"

At this I could feel Heidi start to shake next to me, and without thinking I instinctually removed her hand from my back and held her hand in mine. A quick look of surprise took over Heidi's face before the biggest smile I had ever seen came over her. It made me feel indescribably good inside. At the sight of our display Sulpicia gave me a small, pleased smile. "You may say goodbye, on the condition that all three of us are there with you. Edward is somewhat desperate at the moment, as such we have no idea what he is capable of. And sorry to say my dear, but you now owe us three answers." Her last statement was more lighthearted than the rest of what she said. I could tell she genuinely wanted to ask questions, and at the same time she was trying to lighten the mood. I was very thankful for that in that moment.

This time it was Heidi that fired off the question. "Isabella, what makes you think Edward is your mate?" I could tell that Heidi desperately wanted this answer, and then another part of her didn't want to have to ask it in the first place. A range of emotions showed through her eyes ranging from anger to curiosity to sadness.

"Because I love him, and he loves me. I am his singer and yet he has never attacked me. He left in order to save me from condemnation. He came here to kill himself when he thought I was dead. Isn't that enough proof?"

Taking in a deep, and completely unnecessary breathe, Heidi started. "No, Isabella, it's not. I am not sure what you know about mating but there is one major factor that proves that Edward is not your mate. As mates we cannot _knowingly_ hurt our mates. It is an impossibility. Doing something thinking it would not hurt our mates is one thing, but Edward left you _knowing_ it would hurt you. If he was truly your mate he would have never left you, especially alone, in the woods, in the cold and rain." At this she saw my confusion on how she knew such intimate details about mine and Edwards, well break up.

"Aro saw the whole thing play out through Edward's memories, as well as the rest of your relationship. And let me tell you Isabella, I take great satisfaction in knowing he never got to touch you much." With this she gave me a wink causing a deep blush to occur. "And that is another point Isabella. Edward being in physical pain of touching you cannot happen between mates. In fact it should be painful to not touch you, which is why I have been in constant contact with you since your arrival. Especially, since we are not officially mated."

Heidi gave me a couple of minutes to let this information soak in before continuing on with even more. "Isabella, the entire thirteen hours that I held you in my arms last night were the most peaceful hours I've had since turning into a vampire. Every touch from you sends waves of pleasure and calm through me. If you were truly Edward's mate this would all be true for him as well."

Noticing my look of despair Heidi immediately stopped speaking, sending her own desperate look to Aro and Sulpicia. "See Isabella, even now, knowing that this information is causing you pain is what is stopping Heidi from speaking. She has even more points and facts that prove you are not Edward's mate but she cannot relay them to you when you are continually hurt by them."

Looking into Heidi's eyes I could see the truth in Aro's statement. She was hurting. But this still didn't make sense. I had been so sure for so long that Edward was my mate that even entertaining the idea he wasn't was painful. Deep down it was mainly because it would mean that everything I went through would be for not. Instinctually I knew everything they were saying made sense; the way my body responded to Heidi's, the way I could feel exactly what to do to make her happy, how her happiness greatly affected my own, the feeling of being whole, all the evidence was there. The only thing standing between me and Heidi now was not Edward, but rather my denial.

Silent minutes passed and it was Sulpicia who brought us out of the uncomfortable atmosphere that had over taken the room. "Isabella, dear." She waited for me to give her my full attention before continuing on. "Moving onto lighter topics, could you tell us a bit of your life in Forks please? It is so very frustrating for your father to not be able to see everything already. Which gives me much amusement. Finding out things the old fashioned way will be good for his ego."

With this Sulpicia looked to Aro who was pouting. The king of the vampires was pouting like a five year old. I couldn't help the giggle that left my mouth at that thought. It had the instantaneous effect of putting a smile on all three of the other room inhabitants as well. Sulpicia must have sensed my thought process because she even giggled as well.

"Well, I go to Forks High School, and I am a pretty good student. Mostly A's and B's. A lot of my free time is spent on a reservation with my friend Jacob." At this Aro and Heidi looked put out again, and Sulpicia laughed and chastised them for being overly protective. From here I looked to Heidi and gave her reassurance that nothing had ever, and would ever happen there. This seemed to calm her nerves as her smile reappeared, and with it Aro's as well.

"My father is Charlie and he is the police chief in Forks. Actually, I kind of left the house without telling him where I was going so I need to call him soon." With this another uncomfortable silence took over until Sulpicia commented that we could figure out all of the details later today. With everyone satisfied I continued "I am a horribly clumsy individual. Seriously, you should see how fast everyone moves out of my way in gym class." Laughter fills the room and when it dies down I continue on. "My favorite thing in the world is to read. Wuthering Heights is my favorite novel. My favorite color is green and my favorite type of food is Italian."

"Well, we will have to take a family outing one night to a local restaurant." Sulpicia replied.

"Unfortunately, Isabella, Sulpicia and I are needed in the throne room. Once we return we can all go see Edward but for now Heidi will watch after you." With this Sulpicia and Aro gracefully left the room, each leaving a kiss on the top of my head before exiting. I could get used to those two being my "vampire parents." They listened to everything I have to say, and actually want to know what I want. Lost in my thoughts I don't know how much time goes by before Heidi clears her throat in a way that is obviously meant to capture my attention.

"So, Isabella, I know what I would like to do." She looks at me with mischief clearly written all over her features. "But what would you like to do with our new found alone time." For the third time today she sends me a wink, and just like all the other times I find myself blushing, hard.

A/N: Normally I will not update this quickly but I felt you all deserved it after being absent for so long. Thank you for your patience and I will ideally update once a week. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally managing to find my bearings again I answered "Can we go for a walk outside and just talk? I mean, if you're supposed to be my mate I should know something about you."

A wide smile graced Heidi's lips as she all but dragged me outside to the courtyard. Excitement was exuberating out of every pore and I doubt any vampire, or human, could bring down her mood in that moment. "Why of course Isabella, I would love to have a personal chat with you. I am happy to also see you're taking my advice of going outside more."

Entering the courtyard I took in everything around me. To my left there was an entrance to what appeared to be an intricate garden. On my right there was an apple orchard, which I found highly amusing. In front there was at least 150 yards leading up to a firm brick wall of defense, with large wooden doors serving as the entrance. Everything was closed off in that moment, but I was content to walk around in the open space for a bit, before settling down on one of the benches to have my chat with Heidi. Beginning, I asked Heidi to tell me a bit about herself.

"For starters I am 274 years old, so technically I am quite the cradle robber with you. Physically I am 26 years old. So once again I am really robing the cradle here, ah the things I do for love." I could tell she doing more than keeping the atmosphere light; one thing I was quickly learning about Heidi was her playful nature. I really enjoyed how genuinely happy she seemed all the time. It was a nice change from Edward's constant self-loathing. Not even realizing I had just internally given a point to Heidi, and put down Edward, Heidi continued on.

"Before I was changed I had one older brother, and two loving parents. In all honesty, my human life was rather dull. I got a high school education, which was a large feat for woman back then, and then I worked for a tailor. I was engaged to be married to a man, whom I did not love. He wasn't mean or unintelligent or unfortunate looking, he was simply a male. Even in my human life I knew I was attracted to the women. Back then though there wasn't even a word for that, and I would have been either arrested or put in jail if I had been found out. As a result I lived in a world of denial. Becoming a vampire and living amongst the Volturi, who are much more open to the idea of same sex relations, helped me to gain a lot of confidence in that respect. I won't lie to you Isabella, I am not a virgin, I have been with women before."

I reasonably knew that Heidi had not cheated on me. I knew that I would not have even been born for the majority of her exploits, still I could not help but be a little bit jealous. Deciphering what that meant would have to wait though as I needed to voice my next question to her.

"How were you changed?" All of the Cullen's were changed as a last resort, it interested me to hear the circumstances in which others were changed, especially Heidi's.

"The Volturi had come to my town, tracking a rogue vampire, when Aro stumbled across me. Even in my human life I had been quite beautiful, and gave off what others called a 'trusting aura.' I cannot tell you the amount of times people would spend five minutes with me and say that they didn't know why but they felt they could trust me. Sensing my potential Aro explained who he was and what he was. After hearing of my dilemma he told me of how accepting the vampire community was, and that it wouldn't be an issue. I had spent so much of my life building a wall to keep people out so they wouldn't discover my secret that I never felt as though I truly left much behind. After turning both my beauty and 'aura' enhanced twenty fold. Some in the castle would even call it my gift, the ability to make people feel immediately safe and trust me implicitly. I've been here ever since, and not once have I wanted to leave. And if I did, Aro would let me."

I could tell she was trying to defend Aro and the Volturi to me. She seemed to recall my reluctance from last night's talk when I was questioned about what I know. "So it's your aura I'm attracted to and not the mating bond?"

"NO!" She answered so quickly and with such assertiveness that I couldn't help but to flinch a bit. Taking me in her arms, so that my back was against her front, and her arms wrapped around my waist from each side, she whispered her explanation. "Isabella, not once has any person or vampire said that they felt whole because you are my mate. Not only that but even if it was my gift it would be a mental one, and you are a mental shield. The power wouldn't work on you, just like all of the other gifts that don't work on you. I understand that it has only been a day, and that it will take longer for you to come to fully accept this, but I need you to promise me something."

After feeling the nod of my head she leaned in even closer and whispered "Promise me you'll try. I can give you the world Isabella, but I need you to meet me half way."

I turned my head so I could look her in the eye and whispered back "I promise."

The relief Heidi must have felt was palpable in the air; her eyes were filled with it, and I could feel her hard body relax at my words as well. Turning back around I decided to just allow myself to enjoy being in her embrace. After a while of just contently being around one another Heidi nuzzled into my neck and said "It's nice to know you're attracted to me." I could feel her smile as she said these words, and it in turn caused me to let out a genuine laugh and smile.

"I've also come to a conclusion Isabella."

"And what is that conclusion Heidi?"

"As a symbol that you're willing to try will you allow me to kiss you?"

The question caught me completely by surprise and I took a moment to think before answering her. On the one hand, I would be cheating on Edward. Well, maybe not technically since there was no time to officially get back together, between the jumping on him and saving him to the throne room. On the other hand, I had promised Heidi I would try. There was also no use in denying that I held some sort of attraction for the woman. Whether it was from her beauty or an actual mating bond I couldn't tell. I guess a kiss would be a good way to start finding out. Turning once more to Heidi, I shyly smiled and nodded my head yes.

The look of utter bliss on Heidi's face made me feel as though I had made the right decision. Lifting me by my hips she turned me around so that my legs were straddling her waist, my arms wrapped around her neck and our noses were touching. Heidi leaned in first, slowly, tentatively, allowing me plenty of time to back out. But I didn't want to. With this thought I closed my eyes, as well as the distance to her lips and kissed her.

The kiss started off slow, basking in the feeling of our lips touching and the sensations coming from that alone. On my end I had never felt anything like it. Heidi's kiss made me feel warm, cherished, and a good amount of pleasure. Before I could do anything I felt her tongue graze against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly did so and within mere moments she had elicited a moan out of me. Exploring every inch of my mouth I had never felt a kiss more pleasurable or passionate. As the kiss heated up Heidi's hands began to roam up and down my sides, only serving to enhance the pleasure. When I finally had to pull away to breathe I found myself wishing I was a vampire, so that I could continue to kiss the blonde goddess in front of me.

Finally opening my eyes I could see the pure lust emanating through Heidi's eyes. She clearly wanted more, but also wanted to respect my boundaries. I continued to keep finding things I liked about her with every minute I spent with her. This isn't to say that she was perfect, no one was perfect, but she was pretty damn close. Unfortunately, before I could decide whether or not to keep kissing, Aro and Sulpicia came up to us. Both vampires took in our slightly compromising position and smiled. They clearly believed they wouldn't even need six months, and honestly, at the rate things were going, I doubted they would need six weeks to convince me.

It was Aro who began the conversation. "Well Isabella, as much as I do not want to interrupt the two of you there are pressing matters that we need to discuss. But those can wait until after you see Edward to say your goodbye. He leaves in twenty minutes."

With this the four of us made our way through the castle towards the room they were holding Edward in. We were quite the sight to see with Heidi's arm wrapped securely around my waist, and Aro's in an identical placement on Sulpicia. Winding through the corridors with grace and speed I didn't know I had we reached the room in no time. Before going in Aro warned me "Isabella, understand, this is to say goodbye. You may hug him but due to the newness of your bonds to all three of us we will be incredibly put off by this. I am warning you so you understand that we are not mad at you but rather him. In the end Heidi and I will need to talk to him alone, you need to leave with Sulpicia when I ask, is that understood?"

Instead of answering I asked a question of my own. "Are you going to hurt him?"

Heidi answered "No, or at least we don't plan on it. I know that would hurt you Isabella so we won't, but if he attacks first survival instincts will kick in."

"That's fair, if he attacks you first you should protect yourselves." This brought a smile to everyone's faces and that is how we entered the room. Heidi kept her routine going and we entered the room with her arm wrapped securely around my waist.

Edward looked up the minute the door was open and caught my gaze. His eyes were the first thing I took note of, as they were coal black. It actually caused me to momentarily halt my movements. Taken aback by the fear that must have been shining through my eyes, as well as the loud grumble that came from the vampire next to me Edward kept still, rather than rushing right to my side. I could feel Aro and Sulpicia's intimidating presence right behind Heidi and me. Instead of making me uncomfortable, it brought me a lot of comfort. Once the scene settled down a little bit Edward addressed me.

"Bella, love, I am so happy to see that you are alright. I was so worried about you when they _forcibly_ separated us." At the end Edward glared at the vampires who had accompanied me into the room, accusation screaming out of his body language. "But don't fret love, I won't let them separate us again."

At this all hell really did break lose. Heidi took me and moved me in front of Sulpicia with vampire speed, and Sulpicia wrapped her arms tightly around me just as quick. Aro and Heidi stood in front of us, forming a barrier for Edward to have to go through to get to me. All four vampires were snarling at one another, and a fight was quickly approaching. Hoping to ease the situation I voiced my opinion.

"Edward, I am not going back to Forks with you." I tried to get a look at Edward's reaction at this statement but I could not see him past Aro and Heidi.

"What do you mean you're not coming back love? All of your family is there. Your _father_ Charlie, Esme who treats you like her own daughter, Alice, Emmett and me. If they're forcing you to stay Isabella just give me the word and we will be out of here."

Without looking at Edward his charms weren't working on me this time. I could tell what he was doing as well. He brought up Charlie and Esme to hurt Sulpicia and Aro. He could read their minds and knew of the bond that was forming between us. Repeatedly bringing himself up was his challenge to Heidi. Was he always this calculated and manipulative in our relationship? I would have to think that one through later. For now if he wasn't careful I don't know if he was going to make it out of the room alive. My opinion of him may be changing but that doesn't mean I want him dead.

"Edward, I want to stay. There have been some, developments made here and I need to see them through before returning home." At the mention of going home I could feel Sulpicia go stiff behind me and I saw the rigid postures in Aro and Heidi as well. Trying to give comfort to the vampire holding me I ran my hand up and down her arms in front of me, as if you were trying to warm someone up from the cold. Tilting my head to see Sulpicia's reaction I was rewarded with a small smile directed at me.

The display, while comforting to Sulpicia, seemed to be the last straw for Edward. Responding to something that was in at least one of their minds he screamed "Bella is mine! She is mine not yours!" At the end of the statement Edward made a lunge for me. Before he could get more than a few feet towards me Heidi had him pinned to the floor, with one hand clutching his neck and her legs straddling his torso.

With the most venom I have ever heard come out of the normally playful vampire, Heidi addressed Edward. "She is not yours. You are a mind reader and yet you continue to claim Isabella as yours when her rightful mate is right in the room. You call upon her human father to rile up your king, and bring your own coven mate in the mix to rile up his wife. You are despicable and I should ripe you limb from limb, and then set the pieces on fire. However, that would not make MY mate happy, so I will refrain. Do not test me Edward."

Edward looked truly afraid for a moment as Heidi's movements now gave me the ability to see the room again. It was but a moment before his composure returned and he spat back just as venomously "It is laughable that you think you're Bella's mates. She will never want you, where she has begged me before to bed her."

At this I physically cringed at the crude manner in which Edward spoke. Shockingly, instead of physically lashing out, Heidi merely laughed and remained quiet. Before I could figure out what she was doing Edward put the pieces together for me.

"You kissed her Bella?! How could you?! She must have you under her power, that's all Bella. Don't worry I'll take you home and get you away from these monsters."

It was here that Aro made his presence known. "Edward, you will never touch my daughter again. In fact, if all goes well, you shall never see my daughter again. You are hereby exiled, permanently, from Voltura. If you ever come back punishment shall be death. Heidi bring him to his feet."

As Heidi did this Aro made his move, he struck Edward in the face three times, cracking the vampire's cold, hard skin. After each one he gave a reason for the hit. "That was for leaving Isabella to die in the woods after using every personal demon she has against her." Punch. "That was for continually tricking Isabella into thinking you were her mate." Punch. "And that was for threatening to take my daughter away from me." In the end Edward's face looked like it had just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson, I was starting to see why Aro was king.

After the last punch Sulpicia whispered in my ear. "Isabella dear, if you have any last words for Edward you should say them now."

All I did was give a simple "Goodbye Edward. Please tell Alice, Emmett and Esme I love them, and I always will." Before I could start crying Sulpicia moved her arm to fit around my shoulders and ushered me outside to the gardens.

Heidi's POV:

Thank the Lord for Sulpicia. Turning to Aro I looked for the permission I so desired to have. The chance to have my go at Edward. I couldn't stand him. He hurt my mate in unimaginable ways and I wanted to kill him. But I refused to sink to his level, I refused to lie to Isabella. Instead I will keep my promise and refrain myself from permanently harming the sorry excuse for a vampire, and he did attack first. Aro gave me the nod and as I turned to Edward I hit him as hard as I could in the jaw. The impact of my hit sent Edward flying across the room, and I hoped Sulpicia had gotten Isabella far enough away that she couldn't hear it. Jumping on Edward, I hit him several more times, in rapid succession.

Riding myself of some of the anger I had built up for this vampire, I stopped after a couple of minutes. "You will never touch my mate again Edward. You will never see or speak to her again either."

At my declaration the vampire merely laughed. "It is funny that you think you've won Heidi. Do you really think I am going to give up that easily? I have big plans for Isabella, and I am a very patient vampire. I will have her back."

With this Aro and I shared a concerned glance, but the notion that any vampire could get through me, Aro, Sulpicia, and the elite of the Volturi guard was unrealistic. With one last punch to the face Aro and I walked out of the room, leaving Felix to deal with Edward, Aro and I left to find our mates.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Aro and I could get far he turned to me. "Actually, Heidi, before we go find my wife and Isabella there are some things we need to address. The most prominent one is the issue I found in Edward's memories."

"Is it that he is planning to come for Isabella?" With this thought my stomach dropped, and the feeling of worry encased my entire being.

"No, not quite. Although he does have some disturbing thoughts towards Isabella, but we can address those later, we have a more immediate threat. Her name is Victoria, and she wants Isabella dead."

"How could you possibly know this sir?"

"Because Edward read her mind. About a year ago Isabella was with the Cullens when they were playing baseball in a field, they came across a group of nomadic vampires. Two of them were mated, and the male, James was a tracker. After seeing the defensive and protective nature the Cullens had over Isabella he decided to make her his next target. Victoria, his mate helped him but was too late in saving him against the Cullens. The Cullens managed to kill James, after he had bitten Isabella, but what they don't know is that Victoria was there that day as well. She was coming in later, after completing a task for James and saw the tail end of the fight. Edward read her mind and her thoughts of revenge. A mate for a mate."

Even at vampire speed it was exceptionally hard for me to intake all of this information. My mate was in harms way, again, due to that idiot Edward. And if she was bitten then why is she still human? A possessive rage took over me at the thought of another vampire's venom inside MY Isabella. "Not that I'm not incredibly thankful of the fact, but how is she still human sir?"

"It seems as though Edward sucked the venom out of her wrist." Aro spat Edward's name with just as much disgust and hatred as Heidi would.

"Okay, so what do we do about this Victoria? As a threat to my mate I would hope you would let me deal the killing blow sir."

"And this Heidi, is exactly why I like you, so to the point. Yes, as her mate you will give the final blow but there are a few obstacles to go through before we get to that point. For starters Isabella is still forming her bonds to us and Victoria is in Forks, Washington. That is where the Cullens will be as well. You cannot go after Victoria personally because that would entail leaving Isabella here."

"What if I brought her to Forks with me?"

"Horrible idea. Your bonds are new and you just proclaimed to Edward that he would never see or talk to Isabella again. Between trying to keep your word on that and taking her away from her father again you would be too distracted to do your job properly. Not only that but we don't know how desperate the Cullens are. They may try to kidnap her in some misguided belief that she is Edward's mate. You don't want them challenging her already when she hardly believes us as it is, it is way too soon."

I hated to admit it, but Aro was right. There is no way I would be able to focus on Isabella with all of the added stress Forks brings, and her safety is number one. "So what is the plan sir? I know you have one."

"I will send some of the most trusted guards to Forks and bring Victoria here. I will be sending Felix, Dimitri, Alec and Jane. If the four of them cannot get the job done then something is seriously wrong."

I nodded in agreement with my king. Those four are by far the best of the Volturi guard and should easily be able to transport Victoria back to Voltura. Especially between Alec and Jane's gifts. "What else needs to be discussed sir?"

"Edward. He made a threat against your mate and my daughter and we need to come up with a calculated way to deal with him. Unfortunately, due to the bonding with Isabella we cannot deal with him directly, unless he attacks first or she rescinds her order against you. With how early it is in the bonds I can't say that Sulpicia or I would be so willing to go against something she feels so strongly against right now either."

"What if we could keep our word but still send a message sir?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We are already sending the best of the Volturi guard to deal with Victoria, why not have them make an impromptu visit to the Cullens? We tell them to constantly change their minds to evade the psychic's gifts. That will send a message right off of the bat that we are more powerful than them and can attack at any time. Following that up they will inform the Cullens of Edward's treason, and how Isabella is the only reason he is alive. Lastly, have Jane give them a taste of what is to come if they try and come near Isabella and why. Only have her deal with Edward though, unless the others attempt to help him. I think that normally knowledge is power, but in this circumstance they should be made aware of the fact that you and your wife are Isabella's parents. That should keep them in line. And if Edward happens to attack while they're there then Isabella did say that we should defend ourselves."

Aro looked at me with what could only be pride in his eyes. "I think that is a perfect plan Heidi. I will inform the others of it. I think Jane in particular will enjoy this assignment. It's been such a hassle trying to keep her from meeting Isabella. She and the other three, as well as Chelsea, are desperate to get to know her. We haven't had a new individual around in quite some time, let alone one causing this large of a ripple effect. I promised them they could meet her, separately, when she became more comfortable with us first."

"Thank you sir. I am sure Isabella will appreciate that as well. She seems like the type that truly doesn't like having a lot of attention put on her. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Yes, it is about Isabella's place her. As her father I want her to stay as far away from wanting to join the guard as possible. As king I can see the powerful gift inside her human form and can only imagine how advantageous it will be as a vampire. With these two warring sides Sulpicia and I have decided that Isabella cannot join the guard for at least twenty five years after she is turned. In this time she will learn how to control her gift and other various forms of defending herself physically. What I need from you is your promise that you will not try and sway Isabella one way or another. It seems as though Isabella has never really made decisions about her own life so far."

I nodded my head in agreement as I could sense that in my mate too. "She does seem shocked every time we offer her a choice, or ask her what she wants. It tears me apart a little every time seeing how controlled she has been in her human life. If I am honest my king, I can see both sides of your argument for her joining the guard as well, and will admit I do not like the idea of my mate in danger. However, you have my word that I will not try and manipulate Isabella, or try and influence her decision one way or another when the time comes. That is not to say that I will not give my honest opinion when she asks."

Seeming satisfied with my answer Aro nodded his head and smiled at me. Aro actually smiled. I had never seen my king genuinely smile before. Aro mentioned something about going to find our mates and I agreed. The whole walk out to the garden I couldn't help but think of how much Isabella was going to change Voltura, and how ironic it is that she would never consider herself the reason. On the last bit I started to put together more plans to woo my mate, I desperately wanted another kiss.

Bella's POV:

Sulpicia had ushered me out of the room where they were holding Edward and down the hall quite quickly. Once we had made it down two corridors she slowed down considerably but kept her hand on my back, guiding me through the castle. We walked in comfortable silence out to the gardens, where she took me to her private section. It was beautiful. There was a small black iron gate that served as the entrance. Inside there was a cobblestone walk way that broke off into two directions. At the end of one path there was a small, white marble fountain surrounded by rose bushed. The second path ended at the spot that could quickly become my favorite spot. At the end of the second path there was a large maple tree with a large swinging bench attached to one of its branched.

Sulpicia saw my reaction to the tree and brought us to the swing. We gently swung in peaceful silence for a little bit before Sulpicia addressed me. "Isabella, I know things have been intense, to say the least over the last couple of days, so I want you to answer this question honestly. How are you doing?"

I honestly couldn't tell when this woman was going to stop shocking me. The look of genuine concern was written all over her face, and I could tell she truly wanted the answer. "I feel overwhelmed, if I am being honest. It's not a bad feeling, it's just been a lot to process in a short amount of time, and I miss my family. I miss my dad, Jacob, Alice, Emmett and Esme a great deal, but I also know I can't see them again." I took a deep breath and stopped myself from crying before continuing on.

"Those are the bad parts though, there are good parts to balance them out. You and Aro have been great so far. You give me time and space to figure things out on my own, and you ask me what I want. That is such a foreign concept for me, being able to choose. I've always had people choosing what they thought was best for me, or I would have to make a decision that was much too serious for my age." Sulpicia is continually nodding her head at me to signify that she is listening intently, and that she wants me to continue.

"There's also Heidi, she's been amazing so far. I still don't know if we are mates but she is so calm and patient with me. She never pushes and she's always honest with me. I feel this constant pull to her, but I know that is her power, and that seems to be the main thing holding me back at this point. She has explained that it is a mental power and I am a mental shield but can it be that scientific? What if her power is physical or I am not actually a shield? I was so sure that Edward was my mate, and I nearly lost myself over it. What if I am wrong again?"

"Oh, Isabella, I know that this is a lot, and you do not want to make the same mistake twice, but I can assure you Heidi is your mate. At the same time, I also understand how you need to come to this conclusion on your own. I have every confidence that Heidi will prove this to you as well. I can see she already has a bit if earlier this afternoon was anything to go by."

Sulpicia finished her statement with a smirk and a glint of mischief in her eyes. It made me laugh, which in turn, made Sulpicia smile. "Yes, earlier was, intense for Heidi and me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sulpicia inquired.

"It's just," I paused to gather myself together and think about the way I wanted to phrase this. "Whenever Edward and I would be physical he always looked to be in pain." Glancing over at Sulpicia I could see the hatred she held for Edward in her eyes. "With Heidi she seemed to have no trouble at all, and our kiss held a much higher level of emotion in it. To be completely honest I would have initiated another one had you not come for us." Astonished at my own candor I sheepishly blushed and looked to the ground.

Sulpicia grabbed my chin and gently brought my face up so I was looking directly into her eyes. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Isabella. It is completely natural for you to want your mate in every sense, physically included. Please, never feel ashamed for wanting Heidi in that way."

There was so much conviction behind Sulpicia's words that I could not help but be reassured and comforted by them. Gathering my courage though I switched topics and asked "Sulpicia, I never open up to anyone this fast, or talk about my feelings this much; and yet, I feel completely content doing so with you. Why is that?"

"It's the bond at work. Even in your human body, on some level it recognizes me as your true mother. Yes, I may not be your birth mother but that is semantics at this point. For the rest of our lives, however long that may be, I am your mother. Your body recognizing me allows for trust to be easily established, in case convincing needed to happen. Once you are a vampire your instincts will not allow you to see me as anything but your mother."

The explanation made sense, I just always thought it would be Esme to be my true mother. Before we could discuss any other topics Heidi and Aro came into view. Neither looked too happy at the moment. My suspicions were confirmed when Aro said we needed to talk, and that it was serious. Cutting him off before he could get his opportunity to explain, I asked "It's about Victoria isn't it?"

All three vampires looked at me with a mixture of awe and confusion that I saw exactly where this conversation was going.


End file.
